One Shot: Stay!
by Foxy-Steph
Summary: This follows on from an episode at the beginning of the year, where Ronnie went round to Jack’s flat to surprise him but instead Roxy showed up. So what would have happened that night if Jack showed up and pressed that buzzer. Rated M for Sexual Content.


__

Disclaimer – I do not own Eastenders or anything to do with it, but if I did Jack would be back with Ronnie and none of the whole Selina and Tanya stuff would have happened.

_This follows on from an episode at the beginning of the year, where Ronnie found Jack's keys and went round to Jack's flat to surprise him but instead Roxy showed up. So what would have happened that night if Jack showed up and pressed that buzzer._

* * *

**One Shot – "Stay!"**

Ronnie's eyes beamed wide open as the buzzer went off. She made her way over to the phone in the kitchen making as little noise as possible. Her heart racing, and knots in her stomach. She picked up the phone and allowed the person in. Without thinking she rushed into the living room closing the door behind her, placing herself in front of the large shelf as she brushed her-self down making sure her sleek black dress was perfect. She pressed her lips together so she was now pouting, while flicking her blonde curly hair back, waiting anxiously for that tall handsome man to walk through the door.

Jack turned his back to the door, allowing his hands to glide along the bench as his eyes glanced to the bottle of champagne. He smiled cheekily to himself as he lifted the bottle of champagne up into his large hands. On the other side of the door Ronnie bit her bottom lip, as she witnessed a shadowy hand reach towards the door. Jack turned the door knob gently opening the door with one hand while the bottle of champagne was still in the other. He raised his eyes, with a cheeky grin on his face as he saw the silhouette of woman. Ronnie glanced at Jack unsure whether he had seen her or not.

Jack flicked the light switch, presented with Ronnie standing several yards away from him. Ronnie smiled seductively, walking over to him and wrapping her delicate arms around his neck. They both allowed their hungry, desire and lust take over them as their lips met. Ronnie tightened he grip around Jack's neck as she allowed his tongue to slip into her tender wet mouth. As the kiss became more hungrily Ronnie peered up on her tip-toes prompting Jack to let the bottle slip and smash onto the floor. Ronnie pulled away as both their eyes gazed down to the wet patch on the floor, the shattered glass just escaping their feet.

Suddenly a pan of realisation swooped over them. Ronnie removed her hands from around Jack's neck and took a few steps back avoiding eye contact. Jack however kept his gaze fixated on Ronnie, not knowing whether to reach out or stay at bay. Ronnie stepped back even further retrieving her bag. "I better go", she said nervously still avoiding eye contact as she made her way around the sofa slipping past Jack.

Jack stood still debating with him-self. Jack allowed his dangled arms to run through his picture perfect brown hair resulting in a shaggy look as he spoke up without thinking. "Stay!" Ronnie stopped in her tracks holding onto the half open front door as Jack approached her. He placed his right hand on top of hers, a small feeling of satisfaction ran down her spine, making her shiver. Jack pushed the door shut with ease his hand still on top of Ronnie's and his body pressed up against her back, making Ronnie stiff as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She moved her finger tips ever so slightly indicting for Jack to remove his hand from hers, which he did, yet the rest of his body did not move. Ronnie spun round trapped between the door and Jack Branning. Jack smiled softly at her sweeping her hair back out of her face. She couldn't help but let the warmth of his touch produce a satisfied smile upon her face.

Jack ran his finger tips down the side of her face, resting his hand on her left cheek. He caressed her cheek for several seconds while staring blissfully into her eyes. They could both feel the heat and intensity, and knew this was only going to end in one way. Ronnie's eyes flickered as Jack allowed his head to lean forward, so their noses were touching; his hand still stroking her cheek. Jack brushed his nose past Ronnie's as he crooked his head. They closed their eyes in unison as their lips met again for the second time in one night. Jack pushed up against Ronnie kissing her aggressively. She retaliated by lifting her arm and placing her hand of the creek of his neck as the kiss deepened. He pulled away catching a glimpse of air before Ronnie attached her lips onto his once more.

She pushed him back until they arrived in the other room. The crunch of glass separating them once more, but before either of them could speak their lips locked. Jack ran his hand down Ronnie's back unzipping her dress just above her arse and guiding his hand onto her bare back. He removed his lips from hers giving her small wet kisses until he found her neck. She ran her fingers through Jack's hair as he sucked on her neck and ran his hand on to her bare buttock, grabbing a handful of flesh as she let out a pleasurable groan, calling out his name.

Jack ran his hand back up her back, pulling his mouth away from her neck, their eyes meeting for the first time in 5 minutes. Ronnie wrapped her left arm around his neck pulling her-self up to engage in a passionate kiss. Jack pushed her back onto the sofa landing on top off her as she let out a small giggle.

He ripped his suit jacket off as he went down on her, kissing her hungrily. She traced her hands on to his chest undoing every button until his shirt was hanging off him. She twirled her fingers along his musically torso, playing with his chest hair. "I've always liked a man with a bit of hair", she said breathlessly as he popped up for some air. "And I've always been one to please the ladies". Before Ronnie could respond she found her-self groaning as Jack lifted her dress and inserted his two larger fingers up her clit. Ronnie closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

Jack removed his fingers as Ronnie let out yet another pleasurable moan. This time she screamed, "I want your cock Jack". Jack slide up the sofa taking Ronnie's dress with him. They met each other's gaze as she sat up and allowed Jack to slip the dress over her head. Jack placed his mouth level to her ear, as she felt his warm breath upon her.

She traced her hands down his chest until she met his crouch, unbuttoning his trousers feeling his cock in the process. He wrapped his arms round her back, making her tits press into his chest as he un-hooked her black bra, throwing it in mid air. After undoing his trousers she knelt up so Jack hand a face full of her tits. He explored her breast with his tongue leaving a wet trail as she wrapped her legs around his chest allowing him to lift her up off the sofa. He placed her down so they were both on their feet. Ronnie forced her lips on Jack's, kissing him aggressively as he let her hands trail back down south. She pulled her lips from his, leaving him wanting more.

Jack watched blissfully as Ronnie lowered her whole body, now kneeling below him; her face in front of his cock. She looked up smiling seductively, pulling his boxers down. Her eyes averted back to his 7 inch cock in front of her. She slid her hand up and down his cock, rubbing it ever so gently before placing her mouth around it. Her lips stuck to his cock as she sucked vigorously. Jack let out a loud satisfied groan. Ronnie slipped her arms around his back placing her hands on his arse, permitting her-self in to putting more power and force into sucking his cock.

A couple of minutes later Ronnie pulled back removing her mouth and releasing her grip on his arse, leaving nail marks pierced in his bare skin. She moved her hands up his back until she was standing with them wrapped around his neck. He smiled pleasantly at her before pushing her back up against the wall as their lips locked once more. Jack placed both his arms either side of Ronnie so his hands were pressed against the wall. She jumped up wrapping her legs around him as he moved his hands on to her back, holding her upright. He pulled back from the kiss as he inserted his cock into her clit resulting in her letting out an audible plea for more.

As Jack quickened his pace, Ronnie allowed the pleasure to take over her, screaming out; unable to keep her satisfaction at bay. After 10 minutes of pure shagging Jack placed Ronnie down. Jack breathless. Ronnie flustered. Both satisfied. But not yet finished with one another.

Ronnie met Jack's lip, slipping her tongue into his warm, wet mouth. She pushed him back until they both feel onto the sofa. Ronnie climbed on top of Jack, returning the favour of moments ago.

Hours later Ronnie's eyes flickered open as she found her-self lying on top of Jack, her head snuggled into his chest and his arm reached around her, his hand placed on the small of her back. She smiled to her-self reliving the moments of last night in her mind. She slowly lifted her head as Jack stirred opening his big brown eyes greeted by the beautiful blonde he had longed for.

"I think I should lose my keys more often", he said cheekily as Ronnie looked up at him.

"It's a good job they fell into the right hands."

"Any regrets?"

Ronnie moved her body up so her head was now level with his, placing a soft kiss on his lips telling him she had no regrets.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I don't normally write smut but I just went along with the flow and done what I think was best for this one shot. Please let me know what you think, and let me know what can be improved on for future preference. Steph xxx _


End file.
